Forever yours
by Bulecelup
Summary: Gokudera selalu menyukai Yamamoto, walaupun dia sendiri menyangkalnya. Ketika melihat Yamamoto tersenyum dan tertawa kepada orang lain, Gokudera merasa sangat sedih dan kesal. 8059.


**Title: **Forever Yours.

**Pair: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **Gokudera selalu menyukai Yamamoto, walaupun dia sendiri menyangkalnya. Ketika melihat Yamamoto tersenyum dan tertawa kepada orang lain, Gokudera merasa sangat sedih dan kesal. 8059.

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Yamamoto Takeshi bersenandung sambil berjalan di lorong sekolah Nami-chuu, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah, cocok sekali untuk latihan Baseball di siang hari nanti!

Ketika Yamamoto mau memasuki ruang kelasnya, dia melihat ada seseorang yang dia kenal sedang menatap keluar jendela lorong sekolah, tepat di depan pintu masuk kelas.

"Hayato-kun!" panggil Yamamoto dari kejauhan.

Gokudera Hayato serentak menengok ketika mendengar namanya di panggil, namun dengan cepat membuang arah pandangannya sambil bergumam kesal ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Yamamoto.

"Selamat pagi! Hari ini sangat cerah sekali ya?" Yamamoto langsung berlari kecil ke arah Gokudera, senyuman hangat nan ramah terbesit di bibirnya.

Gokudera masih bergumam kesal, mengutuk sifat ramah Yamamoto kepadanya. "Ya terus? Setiap hari cuacanya juga seperti ini, bodoh."

"Ha-ha-ha... kamu lucu, Hayato-kun." Yamamoto tertawa melihat reaksi Gokudera yang selalu uring-uringan dan tak pernah bersikap ramah sekalipun kepadanya. Lalu dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Gokudera seperti menepuk kepala anak kucing.

"Hei!" tentu saja Gokudera langsung menepis tangan Yamamoto dan mulai memaki-makinya dengan kata-kata kasar, murid lain yang sudah biasa melihat mereka bedua berantem merasa kasihan dengan Yamamoto yang selalu menjadi sasaran amukan Gokudera... tapi nampaknya Yamamoto seneng-seneng aja tuh..

Yamamoto tak pernah memasukan perkataan kasar Gokudera kedalam hati, karena dia tahu temannya yang satu itu tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Memang sudah menjadi sifatnya saja kalau dia itu gampang ngamuk.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika bel berbunyi, semua murid langsung masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Gokudera dan Yamamoto adalah teman sekelas, tapi tempat duduk mereka terletak cukup jauh satu sama lain.

Yamamoto duduk tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan kelas, sementara Gokudera lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang, dekat dengan jendela, dimana dia bisa melihat halaman sekolah dari sana.

Soal akademis pelajaran, Yamamoto tentu saja masih jauh lebih baik daripada Gokudera. Gokudera itu sering bolos sekolah, tak pernah mengerjakan tugas maupun pekerjaan rumah, dan selalu bersikap tidak baik kepada guru.

Sekarang Gokudera sedang duduk di dalam kelas itu ya karena Yamamoto, dengan sabar dia membujuk Gokudera untuk masuk kelas kembali, membantunya mengerjakan tugas, dan menasehatinya untuk tak menantang para guru.

Dan nampaknya segala usaha Yamamoto sudah mulai ada hasilnya, Gokudera jadi lumayan rajin datang ke sekolah dan nilai-nilainya juga jadi lebih baik...

Gokudera melihat Yamamoto sedang mencatat pelajaran Matematika, pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari anak pemilik restoran sushi itu, entah mengapa... dia sangat suka menatap Yamamoto, apalagi kalau Yamamoto sedang berada dekat dengannya...

Sesungguhnya Gokudera menyukai Yamamoto yang selalu sabar menghadapinya, selalu, dan selalu.... tapi dia sendiri kesulitan untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya karena dia takut Yamamoto akan menolaknya dan pergi menjauh...

Jadi karena itulah Gokudera selalu bersikap acuh dan menyebalkan jika Yamamoto mendekatinya, padahal sesungguhnya dia tak ingin seperti itu...

Gokudera memaki dirinya sendiri karena sifat buruknya itu, mengapa dia tak bisa bersikap ramah sedikit kepada Yamamoto? Ataukah memang begitu cara dia menunjukan perhatiannya?

Yang dia takuti sekarang adalah Yamamoto membencinya dan tak akan pernah lagi mau berbicara dengannya... walaupun sebagian dari hatinya berkata kalau Yamamoto tak akan berbuat seperti itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Gokudera terhenyak diam sambil menatap Yamamoto dari kejauhan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Yo, Takeshi-kun!" Sasagawa Ryohei memanggil Yamamoto yang baru saja keluar dari kelas karena sekarang jam istirahat, tadinya sih Yamamoto mau pergi ke kantin dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk dia makan bersama Gokudera, tapi...

"Oh, Ryohei-san, tumben... ada apa? Kau mau meminjam catatanku lagi?" Yamamoto seperti biasanya bersikap ramah kepada semua orang, apalagi kepada Ryohei. Ryohei adalah kawan semasa SMP-nya, mereka sama-sama sekolah di SMA Nami-chuu, namun sayangnya mereka berdua berbeda kelas.

"He-he, kali ini aku tak butuh catatanmu! Tapi sekarang aku membutuhkan dirimu!" Ryohei langsung merangkul pundak Yamamoto sambil memukul tubuh Yamamoto dengan sangat pelan, mereka berdua tertawa sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kelas Yamamoto yang rada sepi karena semua murid pada pergi keluar untuk makan atau bermain.

Di kelas hanya ada 3 orang murid perempuan yang sedang mengobrol sambil membaca majalah kecantikan terkini, 2 orang murid laki-laki yang sedang bermain console game, dan Gokudera yang masih duduk anteng di mejanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone. _

Kedua matanya langsung terpusat kepada sosok Yamamoto dan Ryohei ketika kedua orang itu berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat pemandangan luar melalui jendela kelas, Yamamoto duduk di atas kursi, pandangan matanya mengarah ke lapangan _baseball_, di sana ada beberapa anak yang sedang main _baseball_. Sementara Ryohei berdiri di depannya, sibuk bercerita tentang latihan _kickboxing_-nya.

Gokudera sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari mereka berdua. Bahkan dia mematikan lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan hanya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa? Kau mau aku bertemu dengan adikmu?" ucap Yamamoto dengan wajah setengah tidak percaya.

Ryohei langsung tersenyum menyeringai, maniak _kickboxing _itu menoel-noel kepala Yamamoto dengan jari telunjuk tangannya. "Iya! Dia anak yang baik dan manis kok, kurasa kalian berdua akan cepat akrab!"

Gokudera langsung mengangkat kedua alis matanya, tunggu dulu. Apa maksud dari si maniak _kickboxing _itu sih!? Mau menjodohkan adiknya dengan Yamamoto?!

"Um... bagaimana ya? Sepulang sekolah aku ada latihan _baseball_... dan... aku sudah berjanji kepada Hayato-kun akan membelikannya buku catatan..." kata Yamamoto dengan pelan, terdengar dengan jelas sekali kalau dia bimbang dan ragu-ragu.

"Bah, Gokudera lagi, Gokudera lagi! Anak itu tidak memperdulikanmu, bahkan dia berbuat jahat kepadamu! Kenapa kamu masih temenin aja sih orang kayak begitu?" sahut Ryohei dengan nada kesal, suaranya sangat kencang sekali, sampai-sampai murid-murid yang ada di kelas nengok semua ke arahnya.

Gokudera merasa hatinya bagaikan di tusuk memakai pisau, perkataan Ryohei... benar-benar terasa sangat menusuk sekali. Tapi Gokudera masih tetap berpura-pura kalau dia tak mendengarnya karena dia sedang mendengarkan lagu memakai _earphone_.

"Ryohei-san! Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Hayato-kun!" Yamamoto merasa kesal ketika Ryohei menjelek-jelekan Gokudera. Gokudera berkedip beberapa kali, Yamamoto... membelanya. Dia tidak ikut menjelek-jelekannya, tapi dia malah membelanya...

"Yah sudahlah, pokoknya nanti kamu jalan sebentar ya dengan adik ku? Sebentaaaar saja." Pinta Ryohei dengan sangat, Yamamoto merasa bimbang, dia merasa tak enak jika menolak tawaran Ryohei, tapi dia juga merasa tak enak dengan Gokudera...

Tapi, apakah Gokudera perduli dengan semua hal yang dia lakukan untuknya? Tidak sama sekali. Sebenarnya Yamamoto mulai sedikit jenuh dengan sikap kasar Gokudera kepada dirinya, sehingga dia mulai merasa capek meladeni pemuda keras kepala itu...

Tapi entah mengapa dia seperti tak bisa lepas dari Gokudera, dan dia sendiri juga tak pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkannya... sama sekali, hingga rasa jenuh itu datang kepadanya.

"Kurasa... jalan sebentar saja sebelum latihan _baseball _ku akan tak apa-apa..." kata Yamamoto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Gokudera terkejut setengah mati, Yamamoto mengingkari janjinya kepadanya? Ini adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan, karena sepengetahuan Gokudera, Yamamoto tak pernah mengingkari maupun berbohong kepadanya...

"Baguslah kalau begitu! hei, sekarang temani aku beli makanan yuk? Laper nih!" wajah Ryohei langsung jadi ceria kembali, kemudian dia menarik tangan Yamamoto pergi keluar ruangan untuk menemaninya membeli makanan.

Sesaat sebelum pergi keluar pintu, Yamamoto sempat melihat Gokudera yang masih berada di tempat yang sama. Gokudera sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya, kedua matanya mengarah ke luar jendela.

Gokudera tak pernah memperhatikannya balik, dan tak akan pernah. Lalu dia benar-benar pergi dari ruang kelas.

Gokudera mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, merasa sangat kesal sekaligus sedih, semua ini adalah kesalahannya... kadang-kadang dia merasa benci sekali terhadapap dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Dan dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata yang mau turun jatuh...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, para anak-anak mulai pergi meninggalkan kelas masing-masing untuk pulang. Namun sial untuk Gokudera, karena hari ini dia masih harus berada di sekolah untuk mengikuti sejumlah ulangan karena dia sering kali tak masuk sekolah, jadinya ketinggalan hampir semua ulangan.

Murid-murid kelas pada riuh sambil berjalan bergiringan menuju pintu keluar, membicarakan rencana mereka untuk liburan esok hari. Sementara Yamamoto masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya dan mau mengambil stik baseball yang dengan anteng bersender di bawah mejanya.

Dia sama sekali tak menengok ke arah Gokudera yang berada tepat di belakangnya, Gokudera menyadari hal ini, dan dia merasa semakin hancur... apakah ketakutannya akan di tinggal oleh Yamamoto kini telah menjadi kenyataan?

"Oi, Yama!" mendadak Ryohei muncul dari pintu kelas, sudah siap mau pergi. "Ayo pergi! Adikku sudah menunggu di depan gerbang tuh!" tambahnya.

"Ah, baiklah... tunggu sebentar!" Yamamoto buru-buru memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, lalu dia langsung berlari keluar bersama dengan Ryohei yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

Meninggalkan Gokudera sendirian di belakang, padahal kalau Gokudera lagi ada 'ulangan' susulan, Yamamoto akan dengan sabar menunggunya sampai dia selesai... namun kali ini, dia tak ada untuk menunggunya.

Dari balik jendela ruang kelas, Gokudera melihat Yamamoto dan Ryohei sedang berjalan menuju gerbang luar sekolah mereka, dan mereka berdua langsung menghampiri seorang gadis berseragam SMP yang sudah menunggu di sana dari tadi.

Gokudera menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah adiknya Ryohei yang ingin dia jodohkan dengan Yamamoto, gadis itu terlihat sangat manis, rambut pendek berwarna cokelat muda, mata lentik nan besar, dan badan mungil. Tipe yang sangat di dambakan oleh para pemuda.

Lalu dia juga melihat kalau Yamamoto dengan malu-malu berjabat tangan dengan gadis itu, sementara Ryohei hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua sama-sama merasa malu. Kemudian dia mendorong Yamamoto untuk membawa adiknya jalan-jalan sebentar, dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke arah yang berbeda, Yamamoto dan adiknya Ryohei pergi ke arah kanan, sedangkan Ryohei sendiri pergi ke arah kiri.

"Gokudera Hayato, sudah siap untuk ulangan susulan?" Gokudera di kejutkan oleh wali kelas yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menaruh lembaran-lembaran soal di atas mejanya.

"Sudah pak." Gokudera dengan segera mengambil pensil dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang di berikan, sementara Wali kelasnya pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menangkap pandangan Gokudera, stik baseball milik Yamamoto yang masih berada di bawah bangku Yamamoto. Kedua mata Gokudera terbalak ketika melihatnya, pikirannya langsung melayang kembali kepada Yamamoto yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Jadi Yamamoto-kun itu adalah temannya kakak dari SMP toh... tapi kok nggak pernah main ke rumah sih? Pantesan aja aku nggak pernah ngeliat kakak." Sasagawa Kyoko berjalan berdampingan dengan Yamamoto, kini mereka berdua berada di taman kecil yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari Nami-chuu.

Yamamoto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, dia merasa sedikit risih... "Ah, ya... ya begitulah. Kami bersahabat baik sejak dulu... maaf ya, aku memang jarang datang ke rumah kalian karena aku mempunyai banyak urusan..."

Kyoko tersenyum melihat Yamamoto gelisah, pemuda itu terlihat lucu sekali. "Tak apa, Kak Yama... um... kenapa sih dari tadi kamu terlihat sangat gelisah?" tanya gadis manis itu.

Yamamoto nampak tak punya jawaban yang sesuai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyoko-chan, kalau dia bilang dia merasa risih dengan pertemuan ini, bisa-bisa gadis itu menjadi sedih dan dia telah mengecewakan Ryohei...

Tiba-tiba, pemikiran Yamamoto di buyarkan oleh meongan kucing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Kucing itu berwarna putih-abu-abu bersih, dengan mata bulat hitam sempurna. Kucing dewasa itu langsung bermanja-manja di kaki Yamamoto, Yamamoto terkejut dengan kehadiran kucing itu yang langsung mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya di kakinya.

"Wah! Kucing yang lucu!" ucap Kyoko sambil menepuk tangannya, dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada kucing itu dan menggaruk lehernya sampai kucing itu mendengkur dengan keras.

Yamamoto mendadak jadi tersentak, entah mengapa bayangan akan Gokudera muncul di kepalanya setelah melihat kucing itu... yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambut pemuda temperamental itu.

Gokudera-kun... apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini?

Yamamoto baru ingat kalau hari ini Gokudera ada ulangan susulan, dan biasanya dia menungguinya sampai pemuda itu selesai mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya....

Entah mengapa, sosok Gokudera seperti telah menjadi prioritas utama Yamamoto.

"Kyoko-chan!" panggil Yamamoto secara tiba-tiba, sebelum gadis itu dapat bertanya mengapa dia memanggilnya, Yamamoto langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih dari ini, karena ada seseorang yang menungguku di sekolah! Maafkan aku, Kyoko-chan! Kalau mau kita jalan lain kali saja!"

Dan secepat mungkin Yamamoto pergi dari taman, meninggalkan Kyoko bersama kucing yang tadi.

"Ka...Kak Yama?!" Kyoko berteriak memanggil Yamamoto, namun pemuda itu malah berlari semakin kencang, berlari menuju Nami-chuu kembali.

Yamamoto tahu, ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya di sana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Gokudera memutar-mutar pensil mekanik yang berada di tangannya, ruang kelasnya kosong kelompong, guru yang tadi memberikannya soal juga pergi entah kemana, meninggalkanya sendirian, bermandikan cahaya matahari sore yang masuk lewat jendela kelas.

Lagi-lagi pandangan matanya tertuju kepada tongkat baseball Yamamoto yang tertinggal, dia sudah berfikir untuk membawanya pulang dan mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya esok hari.

Yamamoto...

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Pastinya sih lagi jalan berduaan sama adiknya si maniak _kickboxing _bego itu... Gokudera kembali menghela nafas, dia merasa benar-benar sendirian sekarang...

Selama ini dia tak pernah merasa kesepian, karena selalu ada Yamamoto yang berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum cerah kepadanya, Yamamoto selalu ada kapanpun dia membutuhkannya.

Namun sekarang, dia tak ada.

Dan itu semua karena salah Gokudera sendiri.

Pensil mekanik yang dia putar-putar dari tadi mendadak jatuh dari tangannya, dan menggelinding hingga jatuh dari atas meja kelasnya. Seiring dengan itu pula, air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

Kertas ujiannya menjadi basah, dengan titik-titik air yang jatuh dari atas... mengapa dia begitu bodoh? Mengapa dia begitu egois? Mengapa dia bergitu tempramental? Mengapa dia tak bisa menghargai segala perbuatan Yamamoto?

BRAK!

Gokudera di kejutkan dengan suara pintu kelas terbuka.

Lalu masuklah Yamamoto, dengan nafas yang hampir tersenggal karena habis berlari. Gokudera untuk sesaat terdiam, dengan butiran air mata masih menetes jatuh dari matanya, tapi untungnya dia langsung sadar dan buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Bo...Bodoh! apa...apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Bukannya..." omongan Gokudera jadi berantakan sangking paniknya.

Yamamoto tidak membalas perkataannya, dia malah berjalan mendekati meja Gokudera, dan ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat, dia mulai berbicara...

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

'_Sial!_' adalah kata yang langsung menghantam otak Gokudera ketika mendengar perkataan Yamamoto, Yamamoto melihatnya menangis! hal ini benar-benar sangat memalukan sekali...

"Ti...tidak! aku tidak menangis... me... mengapa kau kembali!? Bukankah kau...kau sedang jalan dengan adiknya si maniak _kickboxing _itu!? Apa kau kembali hanya untuk mengambil tongkat _baseball_ mu yang tertinggal, hah!?" Gokudera mulai berteriak sambil marah-marah, sampai-sampai dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menendang mejanya sendiri.

Yamamoto yang masih bersikap tenang memberikannya tatapan bingung. "Tongkat _baseball_ ku ketinggalan? Aku...baru meyadarinya."

"Hah?" muka Gokudera yang tadi merah karena menangis kini jadi semakin merah karena malu, dan jadi makin parah saat melihat wajah Yamamoto yang polos menanyakan tentang tongkat _baseball_ kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak kembali karena hal itu... Hayato-kun..." senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Yamamoto.... "Aku kembali... untukmu, Hayato-kun."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mulut Gokudera teranga, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi maupun bayangan kosong semata.

"A...ah, maaf...seharusnya... aku tak... ya, aku tak kembali kemari... pasti kau merasa risih dan kesal denganku... maafkan aku, Hayato-kun..." pandangan mata Yamamoto kini bergerak ke bawah kakinya, tatapannya terlihat begitu sedih. "Aku...akan pergi sekarang."

Gokudera tak ingin kehilangan Yamamoto lagi.

Maka dia langsung menahan tangan pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Gokudera membenamkan wajahnya di sweater hitam yang Yamamoto pakai. Dan dia sangat menyukai wangi sweater kesayangan pemuda _baseball_ itu.

"Ja-jangan, tolong jangan... tinggalkan aku, Ta...Takeshi-kun..." suara Gokudera yang biasanya terdengar galak dan kuat seperti hilang atau berubah dengan seketika, suaranya terdengar begitu halus dan pelan sekali... seperti sebuah bisikan. "Jangan...."

Yamamoto bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika mendengar Gokudera (_akhirnya) _memanggil namanya, dan dia belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Gokudera, lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung pemuda keras kepala itu, sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundaknya.

"Tak akan, Hayato-kun..." ucap Yamamoto dengan lembut, salah satu tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Gokudera, berharap hal itu dapat membuat Gokudera yang gemetaran dan menangis terisak di dadanya menjadi lebih tenang. "Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi, untuk selama-lamanya..."

Di balik isak tangisnya, Gokudera tersenyum, dia tahu Yamamoto tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya... dan untuk selamanya, Gokudera akan selalu menjadi '_milik' _Yamamoto.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: ** Iteza gogo kuji don't be late! , **_**By: May'n**_)

**MATTGASM:**.... ah.... anjrit, panjang banget yak? Wahahaha!! Terinspirasi ama Costae, yang kayaknya demen banget ama pair _8059_... :D Yama emang paasss banget jadi pacar idaman!! *_di tembak mati ama Gokudeta M Top_* jadi kayak drama-sinetron-roman-picisan begini yak ni fic? Wahakahakakak, kebanyakan nonton Hetalia nih gua... *_APA HUBUNGANNYA, COBA?*_ yaha! Mampus lo Kyoko di tolak Yama! xDD thanks for reading!


End file.
